How I Survive(d?) High School
by MyPetPotatoCanSwim
Summary: Jenny and the gang are now fifteen, and though they have matured, maintain their same lovable personalities. The Pops, however, haven't changed a bit: on the inside, that is. But Addie has been acting funny around Jenny lately, and not always in the usual mean way. What's going on? Can they graduate alive? Femmeslash / sexual situations.
1. How I Survive Yoga

"Well, I suppose it's that time again," I murmured to myself while lying on my bed, surrounded by mountains of clothes that I had labelled as "maybes" for my first day of high school - tomorrow. There were perhaps a dozen combinations - and this was already round three. Anyway, though, what was more important was what was in my hands at the time : my list of rules to survive middle school. Well, here I am - starting as a high school student tomorrow - so, I guess my rules were pretty much foolproof. I should really look into publishing them.

I had actually forgotten about those rules. I hadn't written any in a year, but that was only because Joyce Kilmer had added ninth graders to their school due to the high school's ever increasing population, and I felt too gypped to create any more rules. I was actually starting as a _sophomore_ tomorrow - at the creatively titled Joyce Kilmer High School. My friends Chloe, Felicia, and Liza were going to be lost along with me - and we will have Josh, Marilyn and Carolyn to guide us through it. Unfortunately, Addie and Dana would be joining us there as well. I overheard - okay, eavesdropped - on them talking at the last day of school and hearted that they would be in some of my class - AP English, Yoga, and Biology - but luckily nothing else. A step up from previous years though, I suppose: not having them in every class would be a bonus.

I wish that I could've continued to gab with my friends - though we've done that for about four hours today on the phone alone - but it was already ten-thirty, the time someone needing to wake at six-thirty should be in bed. Another half hour won't kill me, will it?

**How I Survive(d?) High School**

"Which classes do you have first semester, Jenny?" Chloe asked, jumping up and down as she held her class schedule in her hands. Same old, over dramatic Chloe. I was glad she hadn't changed - much, but I'll get into that stuff later.

"I have yoga, English, math and drama," I said, and as I watched her face fall about five inches I gathered that we didn't have any together. "We have the same lunch period, though," I said quickly. "We'll still hang out every day."

"Yeah - yeah, you're right, Jen!" Chloe said with joy. "I'm just glad I found you - it's such a huge school, I thought I'd be lost all alone for at least the first few hours! Now, we can work together to find the other -"

Well this was an odd change : Screwed over by the bell.

"This is called the Child's Pose," Mrs. Stuart said as she demonstrated in the middle of the circle we had formed with our yoga mats - I, Addie, Dana - and many that I didn't yet know. "This is your safe pose, which means it is a pose you'll go into if you're feeling uncomfortable."

"You mean if someone's ass is sticking out at your face," said Addie with a smile as she looked toward me, briefly. In my middle school journals, why had I never written that she was a _bitch_?

Mrs. Stuart laughed, clearly not understanding the source of the joke. "I see you've taken yoga before!" She went on to demonstrate a number of poses, which we all mimicked as best we could. I was actually quite flexible - I had practiced yoga a bit before this - and as I looked at Addie and Dana, I learned that I was more so than them: comparing yourself to others is very taboo in yoga, but when you're better at something than the "Pops" - I felt silly calling them that now, now that we were all nearly sixteen - you've got to be proud of yourself!

The hour past fairly quickly. After we had all put away the mats, we went into the girl's locker room to change. Lucky me - Addie and I were the last to get there. I guess Dana had needed to really hurry to her next class.

"Hey Jenny," called Addie from the opposite side of the room.

"Uh, yeah?" I said back, not looking at her - we were both currently in our underwear, after all.

"I actually…" she started. As soon as I had put my jeans back on, I turned to her. When I did, she was already halfway out the door. "What?" I asked, but she had already gone: on her way to whatever her next class was.

"So she sounded… what, _small_?" asked Chloe, her mouth half full of potato salad as I recounted the details of first period for her and our group of friends at lunchtime. Her eyes had widened considerably.

"Yeah," I said to Chloe, Liza, the twins, Josh and Marc. "It was like she was burning to ask me something, but she was afraid. Afraid of me, can you imagine?" I laughed. "The thought of it is actually kind of liberating."

"Maybe…" began Carolyn, looking to her twin. Marilyn met her eyes and nodded gently.

"Maybe what?" Josh asked, lifting his eyebrows a bit. "Maybe Addie Wilson's finally grown up? Maybe she wants to apologize to all the people she treated like crap, and because Jenny's a former friend, she thought it wise to start with her?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Marilyn, looking to Carolyn to explain.

"But we were thinking something else," Carolyn finished.

Chloe nearly spit out her chocolate milk, all eyes turning toward her now. "You think Addie _likes_ Jenny?"


	2. How I Survive the Locker Room Part 1

That night, as I organized the clothing that I had tossed aside in favor of the one I was wearing currently this morning, I mulled over the day's events. Could my friends be correct? Could the reason behind Addie Wilson's torment of everyone - myself, in particular - be the result of, as Josh had phrased it during math, a "lesbian sex obsession" with me?

I had a few missed calls from Chloe on my cell, but I did not feel up to returning her calls right then. I felt like going to Addie's house, knocking on her door, and asking her up front. That's right: I _have_ grown a bit of balls these past few years.

… Not enough to actually follow through on that, of course. Merely enough to contemplate it.

I was running a bit late the next morning, and so I didn't have the time to chat with my friends before yoga. I was disappointed, needing some advice as to how to deal with the Addie and Dana situation. Perhaps today I would attempt to form a friendship with someone - someone not affiliated with the Pops in the slightest.

To my delight, I realized upon entering the gymnasium that I had run later than I thought - class was already in session, and luckily for me both the teacher as well as the students were deep into their happy places. No one even gave me a glance. In that moment, I thanked the lords that I had opted out of real gym.

I went into the change rooms as quietly as was possible to avoid disturbing the class. Setting my bag down upon the hard, cool floor, I immediately picked up girlish voices seeping from a stall nearby. I stopped cold. Changing into sweats could wait a while - because, and this thought grew and became louder as I was led deeper into their conversation, this was just too unbelievable to pass up.

"I thought we agreed to be quick," said Dana, her breath drawn out as though she were in pain. Extreme pleasure, I thought, would be more likely in this case.

"Go a little faster, come on," murmured Addie, moaning softly after Dana had presumably complied. "I'm not leaving till you get me off."

I fell gently against the cool wall, quick to reach up a hand and block my head from injury. My mind, however, would be more difficult to heal from such a severe shock.

As I listened to Addie's - it could only be hers, she had sounded exactly the same when she had stubbed her toe on that foot long hairspray can back in fourth grade - moaning, I picked up on the fact that it was louder than its predecessors and felt a jolt run through me. Leave now, shouted my semi - functional brain. Leave now, before they catch you!

But my body could do nothing but remain still as the stall opened to reveal Dana and Addie, clothed in nothing but slimming tanks and panties. Dana's mouth fell open, her hands moving to cover the dedicates. Her face read to me as though she were thinking to herself yes, it _was_ a bad idea to fuck in the changing room where anyone could come in at any moment.

Addie, on the other hand, looked amused. "So," she began, looking first to Dana and then, after agonizing moments that felt like minutes, looked to me. "Jenny Bean. Nowhere to go now…"

"Addie, are you crazy!" Dana whispered, suddenly realizing that these walls were actually not sound proof, although it was rather unlikely that we would be heard. "Anyone could come in at any minute! You have better ears than me, you said you'd tell me if anyone came in!"

"Yeah," smirked Addie, raising a hand to brush back a stray piece of blonde hair. "If it wasn't anyone important. But I'd know the sound of those awful shoes just a bout anywhere…"

Oh. My. God. Was this real? Was this really my life?

Dana appeared to be thinking precisely the same thing. Her expression of disbelief increased in force. "Are you serious?"

Addie sighed lightly, stepping toward me. My reflexes forced me to attempt a step backward, only to be reminded of the fact that I was already up against a wall. "No," said Addie. "I'm just kidding around." She smiled at me. "But, Jen-Jen? How about you come over to my house this weekend?"

Wait, what? What was with this boldness after yesterday? "What?" I said, finally. "I don't understand."

Dana shook her head at me, closing her eyes and rubbing at her temples. "Neither do I, Jenny," she said. Her lips formed a tiny smile. "But you'll learn to."


End file.
